


Don’t try

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vent Writing, double suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Big trigger warning for this! Also it seems as if I can only write well when I’m extremely sad





	Don’t try

**Author's Note:**

> Big trigger warning for this! Also it seems as if I can only write well when I’m extremely sad

“Gerard, honey, you know this is the only way.” Frank cooed softly into Gerards neck while he tightened the knot on his second noose. This day, five years ago, the two broken lovers met. They tried so hard to fix each other, pick up the pieces, stop each others addictions, but nothing ever worked. They would fall right back into the drugs, the alcohol, the hurt. 

What they were doing, it was for each other. Gerard wanted Frank to be happy, and Frank wanted to be with Gerard forever. The younger man believed this was the only way. The older man never really cared in the end. Yes, he loved his Frankie, and yes, he wanted to carry out a long fulfilling life with him, but this seemed to be the only way. They both knew that they would never live to buy their first house, move in together, get their first dog. They knew they would never see the day where the opposite lover got on one knee and vow ‘until death do us part’ at their wedding, where their happy and proud family would sit and take pictures.

They knew it wouldn’t happen. If they continued on like this, it would never stop. The pain would never stop. 

Gerard smiled weakly at Frank who was already stood on a stool tying both of their roped on their makeshift gallow. “I know Frankie. I love you, you know?” Gerard whispered weakly towards his lover. 

“Of course I do. This is why we’re doing this, Gee. We’re going to be happy. No more hurt, no more sadness. We’ll be one with the stars, and you can finally be happy with me, finally be with Mikey.” Frank started, “You know it’s only for the best.” He ended weakly. 

When Frank turned around and locked eyes with Gerard, you could tell. You could tell they were ready. So, Gerard walked his way towards his Frank, and stood on the stool next to him. No words needed to be said, other than a small share of ‘I love you’s’ as they both kicked the wood under them, holding each other’s hands until their lives faded. 

And they got what they wanted.  
The pain ended.


End file.
